enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, D261, Daisy, Bill and Ben *'Voiced By:' Friend of EE93 (season 1), Melad Moshiri (season 2), John Muste (season 3) Donald and Douglas are 2 Scottish twin engines who do odd jobs and goods work on the branch lines. Bio Donald and Douglas came to Sodor to help out with the goods work, but only 1 engine had been expected. After causing a great deal of confusion, swapping numbers, destroying a signal box, and demolishing a Spiteful Brake Van, the engines eventually secured their position on the railway. Invaluable in a blizzard, the 2 engines are renowned for rescuing engines trapped in fallen snow very efficiently! Donald and Douglas began arguing with 'Arry and Bert when the Fat Controller made his announcement about the Tidmouth Lift Bridge's construction. Edward tried to calm them, but they refused to listen. Donald and Douglas explained the important turntable regulations when Lady was on loan to Sodor. Donald was sent to The Little Western Extension to help Doc the Ballast Spreader when Stepney had a bad accident. Donald was quick to recognize Bertram the Old Warrior's worth. A few days into his duties at the Mine Junction, he smashed a short line of Troublesome Trucks into the supports of High Tower and almost caused it to collapse on Toby. Thankfully, despite his doubts of the little engine's ability, Bertram quickly saved the day! Donald put Henry in his place when he bragged to Arthur about his prowess with The Flying Kipper. Donald and Douglas collectively destroyed 2 sets of buffers within 2 days. The twins reassured a hesitant Oliver of Scruff's capability when he came to help at the Little Western Extension. Later, when Scruff was struggling to move a line of trucks, the 2 egg the shunter on and cause him to push the trucks over a cliff. The 2 then regret instigating him, and Douglas goes to get Rocky to retrieve the trucks form the ravine. When Douglas' fire bars collapsed, Sidney had to come to his rescue. Douglas quickly saw the value of the confused little diesel when he accidentally ran over the wrong switch, allowing Oliver's runaway train to roar past, preventing a disastrous collision! Donald and Douglas, though often jokingly rude to Doc the Ballast Spreader, were infuriated with Percy's behavior when he mocked ballast as an art form. Donald was in need of an overhaul, and was feeling put upon with work, when Bill and Ben decided to play a trick on him, deciding to lie and tell him that his line of cars were waiting in a siding on a cliff halfway around the island. The siding buffers however, were in need of repair, and when Donald came puffing through, he broke through the damaged buffers and flew off the cliff! Douglas, upon hearing of this news, went on a rampage, hunting Bill and Ben down, eventually finding them at Crock's Scrap Yard. Edward needed to shunt a scrap truck in front of Bill and Ben to keep Douglas from possibly destroying the twins in his rage. Douglas spoke harshly about BoCo and Derek, claiming Bill and Ben could "bash them over the rocks whenever you want", referring to accidents the tank engine twins had caused earlier. Infuriated, he continued to hurl threats at the twins until Edward and Reg thankfully calmed him down. Douglas apologized for his behavior towards BoCo and Derek, but did not give one to Bill & Ben, and stated that he would accept the apology they gave to him, eventually, before leaving. Due to the loss of some of Donald's official paperwork, Douglas had to be taken off of work to be used as a reference in both repairing Donald and getting himself an overhaul. Edward came in to check on the 2's progress, meeting with Douglas, as he had just had his boiler replaced. After checking in on his state of mind, he asked if he saw Derek picking up Culdee, to which Douglas began to disparage diesel engines, stating he had no trust for diesels beyond BoCo and Sidney. Edward managed to remind him of his coming to terms with his anger following Donald's accident. After considering Edward's reminder, Douglas thanked Edward for his visit. Despite not being physically present, Donald and Douglas both heard of Richard Hatt's idea of a suggestion box, as well as an attempt to ban Auld Lang Syne at social events via said box. The twins managed to get a suggestion to lift the ban, much to the disappointment of their fellow engines. Persona Donald and Douglas are practical, peppery, and proud. They work hard, and stand no nonsense from others. They love playing jokes all the same, and are not to be trifled with! They are some of the Fat Controller's most versatile and reliable engines, usually called upon to make ends meet and do odd jobs. They have a bit of prejudice towards diesel engines, but once they get to know them personally, they tend to warm up to them. Trivia * Donald's 1992 model was replaced in "The Old Warrior". * When John Muste was unavailable during the remastering of Scruff's Scaffolding, Richie Damico filled in as Donald and Douglas's voice actor. Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner, A Good Turn for the Worse - A BoCo Story *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves, Splatter (cameo), Stepney Makes an Entrance (Donald only), The Old Warrior (Donald only), Redemption (Donald only, cameo), Bon Voyage (Donald only, cameo), Improvisation (Donald only), Rising to the Occasion (Donald only, Douglas mentioned), Snow Blind (Donald only, cameo), Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Buffer Bashing (Donald does not speak), Scruff's Scaffolding, Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Will Power (Donald only, mentioned), Sidney, Conspiracy Theory (cameo in flashback) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (Douglas only, cameo), Two Hearts Burn Together (Donald only, flashback, does not speak), Serendipity (Douglas only, cameo), Scot-free (Douglas only), Mavis and the Tornado (Donald only, cameo), Rosie (cameo), Waterworks (Donald only, cameo), James Goes on a Trip (Douglas only, cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy, Tag-Team (Donald only, cameo), Hibernation (Douglas only, cameo), Swan Dive (Douglas only, cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' This Too Shall Pass, Perhaps He's Got a Corset (mentioned, Donald appears in a flashback), Logan Leaves his Mark (Donald only, mentioned), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (do not speak), Culdee Fell (Donald does not speak), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (Donald only, flashback, does not speak), The Suggestion Box (mentioned), Penn Pals (do not speak), James Goes On A Streak (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Timothy, Bill, Ben, and Marion - Meet the Characters! (Donald only, cameo) Gallery FriendsOnAHill.jpg|Donald With Edward and Stepney Swagger and Swerves (6).png Swagger and Swerves (10).png Improvisation5.jpg Douglas resting.jpg|Douglas shunting a ballast train for Percy. Risingtotheoccasioncrash.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.52 PM.png Donald .jpeg Douglas.jpg Scottishtwinwonkyeye.jpg SpencerFlashesBy.jpg TheOldWarrior18.jpg TheOldWarrior8.jpg TheOldWarrior7.jpg Sidney(episode)18.png Sidney(episode)12.png Sidney(episode)21.png Sidney(episode)25.png Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg|Donald with Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Doc, Paul and Gregory Larson Donald at the China Clay Works.jpg Timothy, Donald, Bill and Ben.jpg ThisTooShallPass18.jpg ThisTooShallPass17.jpg ThisTooShallPass14.jpg ThisTooShallPass12.jpg ThisTooShallPass11.jpg ThisTooShallPass9.jpg ThisTooShallPass6.jpg ThisTooShallPass5.jpg ThisTooShallPass3.jpg ThisTooShallPass2.jpg ThisTooShallPass1.jpg BufferBashing19.jpg BufferBashing15.jpg BufferBashing12.jpg BufferBashing2.jpg Lift Bridge (13).png Lift Bridge (12).png ScaffoldingPostCreditScene4.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene5.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene8.jpg Donald Douglas Scruff Hank.jpg Donald Arthur Patrick.jpg Our Heroes Donald and Douglas.jpg Our Heroes! Donald and Douglas.jpg Douglas has a rough day.jpg PennPals33.jpeg PennPals34.jpeg Yeah Donald Toby Connor.jpg James Donald and Douglas Groaner.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Twins Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Main Line Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters